La Decisión del Lobo
by bianchixgokudera25
Summary: (FIC RE SUBIDO) A veces no imaginamos que en nuestras vidas pueden suceder cosas de las cuales estamos 100% seguros de que no ocurrirán, esta es una de ellas donde el encuentro de una chica y un licántropo (Hombre Lobo) definirá mucho en sus maneras de ver la vida y que el amor a primera vista si existe.
1. Mi Amigo

**La Decisión del Lobo****.**

**By: **BianchixGokudera25

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes son totalmente de mi imaginación, las citas, canciones, escritores y poemas son de sus respectivos autores ya que esta historia es sin fines de lucro, solo entretenimiento y/o pasatiempo.

**Summary: **A veces no imaginamos que en nuestras vidas pueden suceder cosas de las cuales estamos 100% seguros de que no ocurrirán, esta es una de ellas donde el encuentro de una chica y un licántropo (Hombre Lobo) definirá mucho en su manera de ver la vida y que el amor a primera vista existe.

**Pareja****:** LianxElizabeth.

**Category**: T+

**N/A: **Hablan los personajes _xxxx_, pensamientos __"xxxx"__._ Recuerdos_ del personaje _[xxx] _ Historia Re subida y me disculpo con "Lobalunallena" se que la seguías y me he tardado porque estaba falta de inspiración.

**Cap ****1****. ****Mi Amigo****.**

_Desde el Punto de Vista de la Chica_

_Hace mucho tiempo, cuando era más joven, recuerdo que en aquel entonces contaba con unos escasos dieciséis años, cabello rubio oscuro, piel blanca y ojos marrón avellana ¿Mi nombre? pues soy Elizabeth Watson. No lo tomen a mal, pues no soy de las que se la pasa pensando en chicos para tener citas, lo mío son los libros de misterios, poesía y lugares maravillosos que me hubiese encantado visitar. Cerca de casa hay un pequeño bosque, no diría que grande ya que la población estaba acabando con todo, odiaba eso. Así que trataba de ir a la parte más alejada del bullicio a leer, aunque no lo crean en voz alta, quedaba totalmente sumergida entre las increíbles historias, cada palabra para mi era un arrullo. Un día un hermoso lobo gris apareció ante mi, no se que tanto tiempo tenía en ese lugar solo que leía al poeta Gustavo Adolfo Bécquer, eran tan hermosas sus poesías. Volviendo al tema, estaba asustada no voy a negarlo pero cuando cruce la mirada con el, todo miedo se esfumo, creo que, al menos unos minutos nos miramos tratando de analizarnos entre nosotros, luego, el se marchó, yo tampoco perdí tiempo y me aleje de allí, aunque me llamen loca al día siguiente regresé al lugar, cómo los poemas de Bécquer eran largos, esta vez los leía con más calma, ese día también el lobo apareció, con sumo cuidado saque una pequeña bolsa, en ella había un grueso trozo de carne fresca que había comprado en la tienda antes de adentrarme al bosque. La coloqué en el suelo y me alejé muchísimo, hasta sentarme en uno de la sombras de los árboles, el lobo observó todos mis movimientos y cuando comencé a leer se acercó a la carne, la olisqueo y luego comenzó a comerla, yo medio miraba la acción y proseguía con mi pausada lectura estaba en un poema que expresaba una tarde de otoño y amaba cada frase, por ello trataba de pronunciarlo perfectamente. Cuando terminé me percaté que el lobo estaba sentado y cuando nos miramos el volvió a marcharse, yo me sentí aliviada de que no me atacara pero aún más feliz de que el aceptara mi regalo y me acompañara en mis lecturas vespertinas. La rutina de ir cada día se hizo más común hasta el punto que tuve que conseguir un trabajo de medio tiempo, dos días a la semana para tener la ración de carne del lobo y yo lo suficiente para adquirir nuevos libros sobre poesía e historia. Pasaron cinco meses, es impresionante de como el tiempo transcurre para todos, el lobo que ya era un compañero de lectura y al cual bautice como Ari "León en Hebreo" era un lobo grande, por eso merecía un nombre antiguo pero poderoso. Cabe destacar que a medida que pasaba el tiempo Ari se acercaba un poco a mí, ya no venía todos los días a leer pero él sabía exactamente a qué hora llegaba, siempre traía su regalo y comenzaba con la lectura junto a mi silencioso amigo._

—¡Hola Ari! ¿Listo para la lectura? Pensé que William Shakespeare era mucho por un mes así que decidí que lo mejor era leer algo más divertido, por eso en esta oportunidad traje al Conde de Monte Cristo por Alexandre Dumas.

_El sólo me miraba por momentos mientras degustaba un poco de su trozo de carne, yo fui a apoyarme en el árbol, la tarde estaba un poco más fría pero estaba preparada, lo suficientemente abrigada como para pasar la noche en ese lugar, volví la mirada a mi peludo espectador, aun tenia carne, solo que deseaba que comenzara a leer._

—Bien, esta historia trata de la justicia, la venganza, la piedad y el perdón... ¡Dime Ari! ¿Crees en esas virtudes? En mi opinión, en mi mundo, en mi sociedad se cometen muchas injusticias, cada día hay más que se llenan del deseo de venganza y muy pocos son benevolentes o piadosos...

_Lo miré directamente, en ese momento me sentía muy triste no lo sé, él me miró, se levantó por primera vez de su lugar, se acercó un poco a mí y la impresión junto a mis lágrimas de felicidad se hicieron presentes, él comenzó a aullar como tratando de decirme que no importaba, que solo siguiera siendo yo, luchando contra la sociedad que a mi parecer estaba errada y en el que cada día se declinaba a lo que una vez fue. Cuando el terminó yo me limpié las lágrimas y le sonreí._

—¡Ari eso fue hermoso, eres un gran amigo, no se qué haría si te pasara algo!...He perdido tiempo, vamos a leer algo, si queremos que esta semana continuemos al menos la primera parte de la historia.

_El se volvió a su lugar se acostó frente a mi como hacia cada tarde a esperar que comenzara la lectura, allí leí con mucho detenimiento, diría más bien fervor sobre __**"Edmundo Dantes, el cual llega al puerto de Marsella en 1815 a bordo del barco El faraón. Era un marino joven y exitoso. Enamorado de Mercedes, ya que venía a casarse con ella. Pero no sabe y no presiente que la envidia lo circundaba en silencio. Traicionado en su inocencia, acusado de ser un agente bonapartista, lo encarcelaron sin juicio previo en la isla de If, lugar del que nadie sale vivo. Catorce años de su vida transcurrieron en esa prisión donde encontraría la desolación pero también al Abad Faria, un hombre culto y sabio, que le abriría las puertas del mundo y del conocimiento, le mostrará quienes y por qué lo han traicionado y le dará la clave para escapar, legándole además una inmensa fortuna oculta en la isla de Montecristo"**__. Cuando noté que la noche estaba cerca cerré el libro lo guarde en mi mochila, lo miré inmediatamente y me disculpé._

—¡Perdóname Ari, mis padres no saben que yo vengo aquí o que tengo ese trabajo de medio tiempo, esto es mi secreto...! ¡Digo, nuestro secreto y deseo que sea así siempre, descansa volveré la próxima semana!

_Tomé mis cosas y emprendí la marcha de regreso a casa, a la terrible rutina, donde nada es igual sin mi amigo Ari._

**Continuará…**

**N/A:** Ahora si los saludos, me disculpo por desaparecer pero así es la vida, llena de conflictos y deberes. Bien esta nueva historia vino a mi mente cuando regresaba de un viaje de vacaciones, no dejaba de pensar en ella y a la final termine escribiéndola, no se emocionen ya que no es de KHR, solo quise intentar algo diferente a lo habitual, espero les guste y próximamente la continuación…. Nos veremos en el próximo capítulo.


	2. Y Asi la Conocí

**La Decisión del Lobo****.**

**By: **BianchixGokudera25

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes son totalmente de mi imaginación, las citas, canciones, escritores y poemas son de sus respectivos autores ya que esta historia es sin fines de lucro, solo entretenimiento y/o pasatiempo.

**Summary: **A veces no imaginamos que en nuestras vidas pueden suceder cosas de las cuales estamos 100% seguros de que no ocurrirán, esta es una de ellas donde el encuentro de una chica y un licántropo (Hombre Lobo) definirá mucho en su manera de ver la vida y que el amor a primera vista existe.

**Pareja****:** LianxElizabeth.

**Category**: T+

**N/A: **Hablan los personajes _xxxx_, pensamientos __"xxxx"__._ Recuerdos_ del personaje _[xxx] _ Historia Re subida y me disculpo con "Lobalunallena" se que la seguías y me he tardado porque estaba falta de inspiración.

**Cap ****2****. Y ****Ella Apareció****.**

_Desde el Punto de Vista del Lobo._

_Hoy, al igual que ayer siempre es lo mismo, mirar a los demás cazar y escuchar las charlas de nuestro grandioso líder "El Lobo Alfa" Si, soy el que algún día sucederé a mi padre, soy su primogénito pero esas cosas no me importan ¿Que si soy lobo? Pues no es del todo cierto, también soy un hombre, soy lo que la mayoría de los humanos llamarían "Licántropo" pero licano es más corto. En la ciudad se me conoce como Lian Foster, un joven de cabello castaño y algunos mechones plateados, ojos ámbar, de carácter un poco retraído pero tranquilo, aquí en la manada todos me dicen Silver, el hijo del gran líder Ornlu. Pero olviden eso, hace unos días vagando solo por lo que queda del bosque encontré algo interesante, un humano, una mujer para ser más exacto, era algo extraña ¡Por favor! ¿Que hace una chica de quince o dieciséis años sola en el bosque? Creo que un paseo por este tétrico lugar no es nada agradable. Cuando me acerqué escuche su voz, era una muy sutil, leía a un poeta que era de mi agrado, Bécquer ¿Que si leo? ¡Claro que si! Una cosa es que no sea un humano y otra es que seamos cultos, es nuestro estilo de supervivencia, mezclarnos entre los odiosos humanos. Ella venia cada día a leer un rato poesía hasta que quise acercarme un poco más, notaba que cuando leía se olvidaba de su alrededor, cosa mala, a pesar de ser un pequeño bosque tenia lobos, gatos monteses, osos, animales peligrosos para una chica sola, pero unos deseos incontrolables de verla nacían en mi hasta que un día ella me descubrió, por un momento creí que gritaría, sin embargo ambos nos miramos unos momentos, deseaba acercarme, hasta que decidí que era suficiente, sentí que su pulso se aceleraba y no quería ahuyentarla, es extraño, nunca me gustó tener a alguien cerca, sin embargo ella...Bueno, al día siguiente la seguí un poco en la ciudad, entro a una carnicería, salió con una bolsa hasta su destino ¿Donde? ¡El bosque por supuesto! Yo volví a mi forma animal y a una distancia bastante prudente revelé mi posición me senté y esperé a ver su reacción ¿Cuál fue la mía? Sorprendido, ella poco a poco se acercó, sacó un jugoso trozo de carne de res, se volvió a alejar y se sentó bajo el árbol, tomó su libro y comenzó a leer. Yo por mi parte, olisquee un poco y como buen caballero acepte el obsequio. Desde ese día ella iba cada tarde, hasta que tuvo que alternar debido a un trabajo de medio tiempo ¡No crean que lo supe por espiarla, ella misma me lo dijo! Tres días a la semana ella regresaba con mi trozo de carne y comenzaba a leer, Dos días para trabajar y ganarse el dinero de mi bocado y según ella los libros. Fíjense hasta un nombre me dio "Ari" al principio no me pareció, pero cuando me explicó que significaba quedé conforme, que mi porte lucia con categoría, como un León, un Rey. Cada días ella regresaba con el suculento trozo de carne, creo que buscaba la mejor solo para mí, luego se sentaba a leer más poesía o empezaba una historia interesante sobre otras partes del mundo, ella me contaba cosas, no esperaba que yo le respondiera, sin embargo prestaba mucha atención, escuché por primera vez de un humano que odiaba como los mismos se comportaban de manera irresponsable, de que habían formas de convivir sin arruinar el medio ambiente "Mi hogar" _

_Seguía pasando el tiempo y cada vez me agrada más, tanto que llegue al punto de acercarme un poco, digamos que hasta donde estiraba sus pies, allí me acostaba escuchando esa agradable voz, esa relajada historia en la que tanto ella se sumergía. Por primera vez entendí que era ser feliz, algo tan sencillo y que yo veía tan complicado. Ahora queda un problema...Ella es humana y yo un Licano, mis congéneres no podían enterarse que yo veía a esa chica, la matarían, no podía permitirlo, ella era la fuente de mi alegría, la sensación de tranquilidad, el agua que aliviaba mi sed en este desierto que llamaba vida. Por ello a veces llegaba antes que los demás lobos a revolcarme en donde descansábamos para eliminar todo rastro de olor a ella, volvía al bosque, buscaba algún bocado y regresaba cuando ellos estaban llegando al punto de reunión como hoy._

—¡Hola Silver! ¿Listo para la caza? Veo que ya te comiste una liebre.

—Hola Glen, si estaba aburrido y solo corrí un poco, estaba allí por eso la cacé.

—Hmn...No se, te he notado de buen humor, cosa muy extraña en ti.

_Bien, el que está a mi lado es Glen y entre los humanos se hace llamar Grey Sullivan, es un lobo negro que creció conmigo, digamos que es lo más cercano a un amigo, por ello él siempre sabe de mi estado de ánimo, han pasado cinco meses en los que me he dedicado a la tarea de citarme con la chica y disimular con mi grupo. A pesar de ser un poco tedioso, la recompensa lo valía, por eso él estaba notando mi cambio de humor_.

—Son solo ideas tuyas, yo estoy igual que siempre...

—¡No me mientas! A ver, una lobita solitaria! ¿Tal vez?

—¡No molestes y vamos que tenemos que empezar la caza!

—Si tienes razón, pero estaré pendiente de ti, eres el futuro líder y mi deber es protegerte.

—No te molestes, mi padre tiene otros hijos, que le dé el cargo a ellos.

—¿Estas loco? Eres su primogénito, nadie más puede ser el líder de la manada del Gran Ornlu.

—Glen si quiere ser mi amigo, escucha mi consejo.

—¡Si claro!

_Mi aura más oscura se hizo presente, como odiaba ese tipo de acoso, no más bien no quería que ¡Nadie! Se enterara de la chica del bosque. Pronuncie mi sentencia._

—¡No te metas en mi camino!

_El se agachó lo suficiente para abrirme paso y salir tranquilamente, aunque por dentro quería darle una lección, todos saben que nadie debe invadir mi terreno. Luego de salir de caza, a alguien mas le dieron ganas de sermonearme, si, mi gran padre, el enorme lobo blanco._

—Silver, deseo hablar contigo.

—Gran Ornlu...¿Que quieres padre?

—Vi como trataste a Glen no hagas eso, es un buen combatiente, alguien bastante confiable para tu guardia cuando te ceda el liderato.

—No lo necesito y tampoco el mando de la manada, busca a mis hermanos alguno de ellos estaría orgulloso de ser el gran líder.

—¡Silver!

—¡Ya basta, no te metas en mi vida padre, ya estoy harto de que quieras hacer lo que te plazca!

_!Es tu responsabilidad!_

—¡Es la tuya padre y es mi vida!...Permaneceré con la manada pero no seré su líder.

_Estaba obstinado, corrí lejos, hasta donde mis patas y mi olfato me permitieran, aunque no lo crean llegue donde estaba la chica, la noté un poco triste, ella me miró haciéndome señas de que me había traído algo de comer...Bien, no estaba hambriento pero la carrera y la rabieta me abrieron el apetito, me acerqué a ella y empecé a comer mi aperitivo, en ese momento vi que me mostraba un nuevo libro de un escritor francés, El Conde de Monte Cristo._

—¡Bien, esta historia trata de la justicia, la venganza, la piedad y el perdón...! ¡Dime Ari! ¿Crees en esas virtudes? En mi opinión, en mi mundo, en mi sociedad se cometen muchas injusticias, cada día hay más que se llenan del deseo de venganza y muy pocos son benevolentes o piadosos...

_En ese momento su semblante cambió, ella estaba triste lo veía en sus ojos avellanados...Me dolió, no sabía qué hacer, verla así era algo que no podía soportar, le hablaría a mi manera, solo esperaba que ella me entendiera, se reconfortara y recuperara esa radiante sonrisa ¿Como? Fácil, como haría todo lobo, aullar, lo hice de corazón, fuerte, sonoro e incluso me importó poco si los demás me escuchaban, mi centro era ella. Al verme aullar se sorprendió, tal vez fue la emoción pero ella lloró mostrándome nuevamente esa chispa de vida. Al terminar me agradeció con una dulce sonrisa, por primera vez me llamo amigo, vaya si supieran que olvidé hasta él porque estaba enojado, aunque el mencionar que "No sabría qué hacer si te pasara algo" me hizo sentir especial, yo formaba parte importante de su vida. Ella se calmó y comenzó a leer la historia, me agradó más que las anteriores y se tomó la molestia de hacerlo pausadamente, yo estaba acostado frente a ella mientras las palabras viajaban en el aire. Cuando la noche se acercaba me quedé extrañado de su rápido accionar cuando guardó rápidamente el libro, me miró y se disculpó explicándome que al igual que yo, ocultaba que se veía conmigo e incluso ese trabajo de medio tiempo era nuestro secreto, la vi marcharse triste a su hogar._

Pero ellos, no sabía que a partir de ese momento sus vidas estarían al límite.

**Continuará…**

**N/A:** Aquí el nuevo capi, si sé que dirán que es lo mismo que el anterior, solo quería que vieran los dos ángulos de los protagonistas para que al fin de inicio la historia (hace reverencia)…. Nos veremos en el próximo capítulo.


	3. El Secreto Confiado al Amigo

**La Decisión del Lobo****.**

**By: **BianchixGokudera25

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes son totalmente de mi imaginación, las citas, canciones, escritores y poemas son de sus respectivos autores ya que esta historia es sin fines de lucro, solo entretenimiento y/o pasatiempo.

**Summary: **A veces no imaginamos que en nuestras vidas pueden suceder cosas de las cuales estamos 100% seguros de que no ocurrirán, esta es una de ellas donde el encuentro de una chica y un licántropo (Hombre Lobo) definirá mucho en su manera de ver la vida y que el amor a primera vista si existe.

**Pareja****:** LianxElizabeth.

**Category**: T+

**N/A: **Hablan los personajes _xxxx_, pensamientos __"xxxx"__._ Recuerdos_ del personaje _[xxx] _

**Cap ****3****. ****El Secreto Confiado al Amigo****.**

El fin de semana había transcurrido, muy lento para ambos, ella con los deberes de la escuela para esa semana y el en cambio estaba de un pésimo humor ansiando que llegara el Lunes para poder verla. En el día recorría la ciudad por cada librería buscando algo con que agradarle a ella, siempre le traía un obsequio y le leía, en cambio el solo comía y escuchaba, no era muy justo. Se detuvo en una tienda de música, la gente estaba alborotada por un género musical latino, llegó y bueno no era muy sociable, así que se ubicó en la parte de _música cristiana_ ya que era la que estaba un poco mas solitaria, se fijo en un cantante joven que promocionaba un interesante álbum, fue a los auriculares y escogió el Tema "Tu Poeta" Bueno, ellos amaban la poesía, hablaban el idioma español y parecía agradable el detalle. Reprodujo y se quedó pasmado, eso era lo que estaba buscando.

_**"Cuando desperté allí estabas tú **_

_**Aquella mujer con la que soñé **_

_**Le vestí la piel sus labios besé **_

_**Y en su corazón allí me refugié **_

_**Late el corazón late voy por vos **_

_**Y si canto y lloro canto para ti **_

_**Y mi vida entera toda te la doy **_

_**Ya no tengas miedo yo aquí estoy **_

_**Coro **_

_**Tú poeta y tú verano **_

_**El silencio de mi voz diciendo te amo **_

_**Mi princesa, mi primavera **_

_**Mi ternura y mi amor por vez primera **_

_**Me conoces bien siempre te amaré**_

_**Aunque estemos lejos yo aquí estaré **_

_**Seré tu poema tu razón de ser **_

_**Tu serás mi reina mi única mujer **_

_**Tu serás mi aliento serás mi edén **_

_**Mi eterno romance confidente fiel **_

_**Niña consentida amor de mí ser **_

_**Agua de este río que yo beberé **_

_**Coro **_

_**Tú poeta y tu verano **_

_**El silencio de mi vos diciendo te amo **_

_**Mi princesa, mi primavera **_

_**Mi ternura y mi amor por vez primera **_

_**Tú poeta y tu verano **_

_**El silencio de mi voz que dice te amo **_

_**Mi princesa, mi primavera **_

_**Mi ternura y mi amor por vez primera **_

_**Soy un niño enamorado **_

_**El diseño de tu sueño en mi plantado **_

_**Consentida mariposita **_

_**Prisionera de este amor que no se rinde **_

Al finalizar la canción sonrió para sí mismo _¿El destino lo guio allí? ¿Estaba enamorándose de ella? ¿Quería protegerla?_ Bueno, el no creía en ese tipo de cosas, se llevaría el CD para ella, no tenía tiempo para escuchar todas las canciones, seguiría buscando un libro. Lo pagó y al salir se encontró con su amigo pero en forma humana el cual le daba un aspecto de un joven de diecisiete años, cabello negro y ojos verdes.

—¿Que quieres Glen?

—¡S-Silver lo siento, no quise molestarte me dejé llevar!

—No te disculpes, también exagere un poco...

—¿Buscas música?

Preguntó algo extrañado, sabia que este odiaba las multitudes, además de notarlo nervioso.

—¿Yo? ¡No esto es...! ¡Oye Glen Ayúdame a buscar un libro y al terminar tu y yo hablaremos sobre un asunto delicado!

—¡Lo que digas Silver! Dime ¿Que historias buscas?

—Sobre escritores del siglo XVIII, digamos sobre romance y esas cosas.

—¡Hmn...! ¡Ah ya se! las encontraremos si vamos a la librería que está entrando a la ciudad.

—¿Como lo sabes? Digo, sé que no eres muy estudioso que digamos.

—¿Bromeas? Esos idiotas siempre tienen material para encantar a las chicas.

—Vamos, si lo encontramos tal vez lleguemos a tiempo.

—¿A tiempo?

Ellos partieron rápidamente al lugar necesitaba encontrarlo lo antes posible, hoy era el día de la reunión y apenas llevaba la mitad de su regalo, por otro lado necesitaba hablar ese asunto con su amigo, en verdad había recapacitado y debía admitir que fue extremo, sin embargo necesitaba contárselo a alguien y no tenía a nadie más que a ese loco idiota. Llegaron a la librería y comenzaron a buscar una obra interesante, lamentablemente del siglo XVIII no encontraron nada, así que empezaría por el CD. Ahora había llegado el momento de contarle la verdad a su compañero.

—¡Escúchame Glen, esto que te diré es la verdad, eres al único que considero un amigo!

—Silver...

Dijo un poco perplejo al ver a su compañero un poco descolocado, estaba mas que seguro que ese lobo era un ser con un fuerte ímpetu, no era los que alguna situación a excepción de las discusiones de su padre lo alteraran, el otro retomó su confesión.

—Y es por ello que te contaré lo que he estado haciendo estos últimos meses, lo hago porque quiero compartirlo contigo, es un gran secreto y debes jurar que no dirás una sola palabra ¡Júralo Glen!

—¡E-Esta bien, pero! ¿De que se trata? ¿Porque tanto misterio Silver?

—Verás, he conocido a alguien, a una humana pero ella me conoce solo como lobo.

—¿Una humana? Silver sabes las reglas, nada de amistades con ellos, es peligroso.

—Como te lo he dicho, ella cree que soy un lobo común, pero me agrada...Ella me hace feliz, por eso quiero que la conozcas.

—¿Es por eso que buscabas los libros y la música?

—Si, ella va tres días a la semana al bosque y siempre me lleva un presente, luego con su suave voz empieza a leer los libros que comparte conmigo.

Su amigo lo miraba preocupado y él lo entendía, era peligroso lo que estaba haciendo y aun más, ponía en riesgo la vida de los demás en su clan. Pero ella valía todos esos riesgos por que sentía que ella devolvía esos sentimientos. Luego de dar unas vueltas ambos volvieron al bosque como lobos, el en su hocico llevaba la bolsita con el disco compacto pero seguía con la conversación.

—Dime Silver ¿Que tanto sabe ella de ti?

—No mucho, solo que me gusta escucharla leer y el aperitivo que me trae es de primera calidad.

—¡No es eso! ¡Digo! ¿Ella no ha indagado sobre ti o algo?

—Te dije que ella piensa que soy un lobo corriente ¿Cómo crees que va a indagar?

—¿No te da curiosidad de saber que piensa ella de ti?

—¡Hahaha! Eso no es necesario, ella me lo dijo y no sabes lo feliz que me sentí...

En ese momento reaccionó, su compañero lo miró sorprendido _¿Una sonrisa?_ Definitivamente tenía que conocerla. Llegaron al lugar y como siempre ella estaba acomodando unas cosas, era la primera vez que veía su bolso más grande.

—Bien Glen, saldré primero y cuando me acueste sales tú e imitas la acción a mi lado ¿Ok?

—Está bien...

El lobo negro vio a una chica muy simpática, no tenía esa aura de las libertinas de la ciudad, se sentía agradable a su alrededor, no le extrañaba que su amigo se haya quedado maravillado con ella, aunque faltaba conocer el carácter, pondría de su parte para que todo saliera bien, ya que su amigo le dio una oportunidad de que se comportara como tal.

—¡Ari hola! ¿Sabes? En la carnicería me dieron una promoción 2x1 y tendrás doble ración de tu aperitivo, además de que me traje mi reproductor para que escucháramos unas melodías de piano, las amo son hermosísimas y tenía que compartirlas contigo.

Ella vio como el lobo traía una pequeña bolsa marrón en su hocico y tomó su lugar habitual. Ella sacó el pequeño equipo de sonido y cuando iba a reproducir notó al lobo negro.

—¡Ari! ¿Es un amigo?

Vio como el lobo negro tomaba un lugar al lado del otro y ella sonrió para alivio de todos.

—Bien, veo que tienes un amigo ¿Sabes? Estaba preocupada de que siempre te quedaras solo en este bosque pero veo que me preocupe en vano, eres bienvenido mi nuevo amigo así que ambos tendrán aperitivos.

Ella tomó los trozos de carne los colocó y se alejó esperando a que ambos se levantaran, el nuevo miró la comida mientras que el otro tomó su trozo y comenzó a comerlo, al ver que no había nada de qué preocuparse también tomó su ración.

—¡Bien, mientras comen escuchen esto!

Ella colocó una corta pieza de un compositor italiano que también era de su agrado **Ludovico Einaudi** "_**Alexandria**_" Era una pieza que relajó a ambos lobos y cuando terminó su amigo soltó un pequeño resoplido que ella había aprendido a detectar cuando a él le agradaba algo.

—¡Sabia que te gustaría Ari! Siempre la escucho cuando me siento confundida y debo tomar una decisión, cuenta con esa fuerza que me llena de valor para seguir adelante.

Ella vio cómo su amigo dejaba su lugar y tomaba nuevamente la bolsita con su hocico, la acercó para dejarla en su regazo.

—¿Que es esto Ari? Por todo lo acontecido no te había comentado.

Cuando sacó el contenido vio el disco compacto, el nombre del álbum estaba en español, que bueno que ese idioma lo dominaba, también había visto algunas propagandas en la TV satelital, sobre un joven cristiano que era furor en los jóvenes.

—¿Es para mí? ¿De dónde lo sacaste Ari?

Vio como el lobo movía la bolsa en donde venia el disco, ella la tomó fijándose que había algo escrito.

—¿La pista 3? Bien, sabía que eras inteligente pero esto me ha dejado sin palabras.

Ella saco el Cd y miro que el nombre de la pista era "_Tu Poeta_" cuando la canción comenzó ella y el lobo se miraron en todo momento, el lobo negro estaba ensimismado por lo que estaba ocurriendo entre ellos. Al finalizar la canción a ella se le salieron las lágrimas y abrazó al lobo.

—¡No importa si me muerdes Ari, esa canción fue hermosa, yo...yo también quiero ser parte de ti, todo mi amor, mi corazón son tuyos y me atrevo a decir que si fueses un humano te diría que también te amo, has sido el único al que he expresado todos mis sentimientos!

Bien, no se sabe quién de los dos estaba más choqueado, si el lobo gris o el lobo negro, acababa de decirle que ella lo amaba, que le daba su corazón. El lobo correspondió el gesto con un gemido de felicidad y cuando deshizo el abrazo este le lamio la cara y un poco cerca de su boca.

—Hahaha…Entonces ¿Es un si acepto Ari?

El lobo corría en círculos y el negro lo acompañó en sus vueltas, luego ambos aullaron profundamente, la chica sonreía de manera tierna y cerraba sus ojos para concentrarse en el canto que le dedicaba el nuevo dueño de su corazón. Después de platicar un rato (Claro ella hablando y los lobos escuchando) se marchó dejando solo a ambos lobos.

—¿Que opinas Glen? Quiero escucharlo ahora.

—Yo...No sé qué decirte Silver, ella no es como las demás humanas que conozco, su pureza es inmensa al igual que su inocencia, pero sobre todo su amor, Silver ella te ama muchísimo amigo.

—Yo también la amo y es por ello que quiero decirle la verdad sobre mi.

—Entiendo tu impaciencia pero ¿Estás seguro? La pondrás en peligro a ella y a nosotros mismos por revelarle tu identidad.

—¡ENTONCES! ¿QUE HAGO? ¡ME ESTOY DESESPERANDO POR ESTOS LARGOS DIAS QUE ELLA SE ALEJA DE MI GLEN!

—¡C-Cálmate Silver no pierdas la cabeza, antes que nada debes hablar con ella, crea una oportunidad y empieza a darle pistas de quien eres o ella se asustará huyendo de ti en el proceso!

Al parecer las palabras de su amigo que en un intento desesperado salieron de su ser lo calmaron, este se sentó y observó el atardecer, volvió la vista al lobo negro y le hablo derrotado.

—Amigo tienes razón, al menos ella ya lleva la primera pista.

—¿La primera pista?

—Si, el ticket de compra lleva mi nombre, creo que esa es mi oportunidad de conocerla.

—¿El ticket de compra? ¿Estás loco?

Su amigo quedo callado y suspirando derrotado volvió a hablar.

—¿Sabes…? Bien te ayudare en esto porque si tu estas hundido yo estoy hasta el cuello ¿Y bien? ¿Cuál es tu idea genio? ¿De qué manera vas a encontrarte con ella?

—Esta empezando la semana y mañana ella tiene que trabajar, esa es la oportunidad de acercarme.

—¿Como?

—No lo olvides, somos lobos y es natural ser furtivos mientras estudiamos la posibilidad de atacar, asi que Glen...

Volvió a su forma humana y el otro imito la acción.

—Mañana seremos Lian Foster y Grey Sullivan, los cuales buscan un trabajo de medio tiempo ¿Qué tal?

—¡Estas demente! ¿A qué hora y en qué lugar?

—¡Asi se habla 3pm, Librería Wenstreet!

—Muy bien ratones de bibliotecas al ataque, que emoción.

—¡Hahaha! Gracias Glen, nuevamente perdóname por todo lo que ha pasado, yo, por primera vez...He encontrado la felicidad, nunca pensé que fuese de esa forma tan agradable y que al mismo tiempo me dieran ganas de conquistar al mundo...Que lo gris tomara brillantes matices, no sabría explicártelo mejor.

El joven pelinegro se acercó a él y dándole una palmada le hablo de manera comprensible y alegre.

—Silver, yo estaba preocupado por ti, de que te sumieras al abandono o que simplemente te hundieras en tu monótona vida de solitario...Desde que éramos cachorros siempre desee ser aquel por el cual recuperaras esa chispa de vida que una vez tuviste, sin embargo soy feliz de que alguien que no sabe nada de ti, entregara con tanto fervor su corazón a ti...Amigo mío, te diré algo !Juro por mi vida que yo Glen, perteneciente al Gran Clan Ornlu nunca te traicionaré!

Esas palabras cavaron hondo en su ser, recordó cuando ellos estaban pequeños sobre las aventuras que a veces les costaba dolorosos castigos pero igual era feliz hasta que un día, su padre asesinó a su madre, según por qué esta había aceptado la ayuda de un humano cuando disfrutaba de la ciudad, el sabia la ley y sin embargo guardó todo su odio, junto con el su felicidad. Pero ahora estaba recuperándola y al mismo tiempo corría el riesgo de perderla, pero si se presentaba la oportunidad cobraría venganza por lo de su madre, sonrió a su amigo y juntos se marcharon a la ciudad.

**Continuará…**

**N/A:** Hola de nuevo ¿Qué tal?, …. Bien, aun no hay comentarios, sin embargo seguiré subiendo los capis, Nos veremos en el próximo capítulo.


	4. La Decisión del Lobo: Causas

**La Decisión del Lobo****.**

**By: **BianchixGokudera25

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes son totalmente de mi imaginación, las citas, canciones, escritores y poemas son de sus respectivos autores ya que esta historia es sin fines de lucro, solo entretenimiento y/o pasatiempo (en este caso **Edgar Allan Poe, Ludovico Einaudi **y** Alex Campos**).

**Summary: **A veces no imaginamos que en nuestras vidas pueden suceder cosas de las cuales estamos 100% seguros de que no ocurrirán, esta es una de ellas donde el encuentro de una chica y un licántropo (Hombre Lobo) definirá mucho en sus manera de ver la vida y que el amor a primera vista si existe.

**Pareja****:** LianxElizabeth.

**Category**: T+

**N/A: **Hablan los personajes _xxxx_, pensamientos __"xxxx"__._ Recuerdos_ del personaje _[xxx] _

**Cap ****4****. ****La Decisión del Lobo: Causas****.**

Pasaron unos dias, pero fueron los suficientes como para que ambos chicos fuesen contratados en una libreria que estaba a cinco locales de la tienda de antigüedades en la cual trabajaba la chica. La habia visto dos veces y parecia un poco distante, recordaba lo del disco compacto, seguramente ella comenzaba a indagar, necesitaba que fuese así, tenía que apresurar su plan. Por otro lado, la joven terminaba de acomodar unas cosas que habian llegado de Londres, estaba un poco confundida cuando tropezó con un libro, eso era raro, ellos no habían pedido algo así, sin embargo le llamo la atención ya que trataba de hombres lobos _¿Hombre Lobo?_ Extraño, en fin, al finalizar su jornada regresó a su casa y se fue directamente a su habitación saltándose la cena admitiendo que había comido algo afuera, por ello iria a hacer los deberes, su mente le hacia resonar esa pista una y otra vez, luego observó el disco cuando en el momento de extraerlo salio un ticket de compra con el nombre de L. Foster _¿Quién era esa persona cuyo disco llegó a manos de su amigo?¿Lo habría tomado de algún idiota incauto?_ Sin embargo _¿Como sabia lo de la pista en la envoltura?_ Bien, tampoco era que se iba a dar la tarea de detective, volveria a deleitarse con esa hermosa canción, aunque sin querer colocó otra, iba a cambiarla pero se quedó con la mano a medio camino cuando las primeras frases se hicieron presentes.

_Mi amor resulta más fácil_

_Al saber que sin ti no soy_

_Y es que tu amor _

_Se hace más grande_

_Cuando yo te pido perdón._

_Cuando te digo que solo quedamos tú y yo_

_Cuando tu abrazo me envuelve y escucho así tu voz_

_Soy aliento en madrugada_

_Soy el sol en tu ventana_

_Tu amor refugio seguro_

_Fue allí donde yo te vi_

_Y es que mi amor_

_No lo lleva el viento_

_Se ancló en tu corazón_

_Como estrella en el cielo_

_Tu amor nunca me falta_

_Se que tu amor se hace más grande_

_Cuando yo te digo perdón_

_Tu mi aliento en madrugada_

_Tú el sol de mi ventana_

_Como estrella en el cielo_

_Tu amor nunca me falta._

Era tan hermosa la letra, un mensaje único si querias dedicarsela a alguien especial, sin embargo ella sabia que los principes azules de los cuentos de hadas no existian, solo tuvo suerte de conocer a su lobuno amigo y estaba enteramente agradecida de que él siempre compartiera con ella sus tristezas, esa dolorosa soledad. Bien, abrió sus cuadernos, tenía que hacer sus deberes ya que mañana despues de la escuela iria a visitarlo para seguir leyendo, además de escuchar el resto de las canciones del album.

_0_

La mañana llegó y ella se encontraba camino a la escuela, pasando por unas tiendas encontró unos dijes de cuarzo, tenian forma de luna llena sus orillas estaban forradas en plata pero al separarlos uno quedaba en cuarto creciente y el otro en cuarto menguante. Eran maravillosos, tenia que llevarlos, ademas vio un azabache, la piedra pulida brillaba, en eso pensó en su nuevo amigo "_Laila_" Eso era el significado de Noche en Hebreo, bien ese seria el otro regalo. Ahora ha seguir a sus clases, se demoraria por esta parada. Los chicos realizaban su labor en la tienda, mientras el dueño salia un momento a entregar un pedido especial.

—Bien señor sabelotodo ¿Cuándo harás tu movimiento? Han pasado varios días y todo lo que hemos hecho es ganar dinero y observar.

—Glen, no comas ansias, recuerda que debe ser una oportunidad...

—¡Te reitero que mi vida pende de un hilo Silver!

—No te va a pasar nada ¡Oye mira!

Ambos miraron por el vidrío de la ventana de la libreria que la joven peli castaña compraba unas cosas a un vendedor ambulante.

—¡Hoy la veremos y mañana sera el momento en el que me acerque!

—Está bien Silver.

Dijo resignado el peli negro que terminaba de acomodar las cosas que tambien le correspondia a su amigo. La tarde llegó sin ningùn problema y después de su merecida paga los chicos salieron a toda prisa al encuentro semanal en el bosque.

—¡Corre Glen sabes que odio llegar tarde!

—¡Voy, voy…! ¡Lo siento no pude resistir ver esos ricos filetes en la carnicería!

Después de una carrera de diez minutos por la ciudad se adentraron al bosque, volvieron a su modo bestia para llegar al punto de encuentro, iban con gran ventaja, ella aún no llegaba. Ambos se sentaron a recuperar el aliento.

—¡Rayos! ¿Cuantas veces te he dicho que vas a matarme? ¡Ella aun no llega!

—Ella casi esta aquí, huele.

Tal como habia dicho el lobo gris la joven llegaba con la gran mochila.

—¡Ari! ¿Dónde estás? Ven.

—¿Estás listo Glen?

—Si vamos.

Detrás de unos matorrales los lobos salieron, ella mostró su radiante sonrisa mientras abria sus brazos.

—¡Ari te extrañé!

El lobo gris corrió hacia ella mientras le saltaba encima a lamerle el rostro mientras ella se reia.

—¡Hahaha me haces cosquillas Ari!

El lobo la dejó ponerse de pie, el otro lobo negro movia su cola y soltaba resoplidos en señal de que estaba contento con su llegada, ella sacó de inmediato de su bolso los regalos.

—Ari tengo unos regalos pero antes...

Ella miró al lobo negro y le sonrió.

—¡Ya pensé un nombre para ti! Ahora te llamarás "Laila" se que se oye como nombre de chica, lo sé, sin embargo va contigo ya que en Hebreo significa Noche, ahora sí, Laila aquí tienes.

Ella sacó un collar con una piedra negra pulida, se lo colocó con cuidado mientras le explicaba.

—Este es un azabache, una piedra capaz de recibir todo el mal rompiendose en el proceso, como es del color de tu pelaje es un gran escudo.

Luego saco otro collar en forma de luna llena, cuando estuvo frente al lobo gris los separó, eran mitades de una misma roca pero los unía una pieza de plata.

—Ari este es para nosotros, es un cuarzo blanco, este es lo contrario al azabache, todos tus sentimientos negativos quedaran atrapados en la piedra y como consecuencia esta se tornará negra.

Le colocó el cuarto menguante al lobo y ella se colocó el cuarto creciente, había comprado una cadena adicional para ella. Después sacó el aperitivo de los dos lobos para proseguir con las lecturas.

—Bien teníamos que seguir con el Conde de Montecristo, pero quise detenerme ya que encontré el poema del que te había hablado, es el más famoso del escritor **Edgar Allan Poe** que me pareció magnifico, debes escucharlo, tú también Laila, se llama **El Cuervo**.

Los lobos se sentaron a comer sus trozos de carne, pero el gris levantó la mirada para escuchar lo que la joven decía, ella se sentó, tomó un pequeño libro y aclaró su garganta, ya que sus espectadores merecían lo mejor.

"_Una vez, en la lúgubre media noche, mientras meditaba débil y fatigado sobre el ralo y precioso volumen de una olvidada doctrina y, casi dormido, se inclinaba lentamente mi cabeza, escuché de pronto un crujido como si alguien llamase suavemente a la puerta de mi alcoba. «Debe ser algún visitante» Pensé ¡Ah! Recuerdo con claridad que era una noche glacial del mes de diciembre y que cada tizón proyectaba en el suelo el reflejo de su agonía. Ardientemente desee que amaneciera; en vano me esforcé en buscar en los libros un lenitivo de mi tristeza, tristeza por mi perdida Leonora, por la preciosa y radiante joven a quien los ángeles llaman Leonora, a la que aquí nadie volverá a llamar. Y el sedoso, triste y vago rumor de las cortinas purpúreas me penetraba, me llenaba de terrores fantásticos, desconocidos para mi hasta ese día; de tal manera que, para calmar los latidos de mi corazón, me ponía de pie y repetía «Debe ser algún visitante que desea entrar en mi habitación, algún visitante retrasado que solicita entrar por la puerta de mi habitación; eso es, y nada más» En ese momento mi alma se sentía mas fuerte. No vacilando, pues, más tarde dije «Caballero, o señora, imploro su perdón; mas como estaba medio dormido, y ha llamado usted tan quedo a la puerta de mi habitación, apenas si estaba seguro de haberlo oído» Y, entonces, abrí la puerta de par en par, y ¿Qué es lo que vi? ¡Las tinieblas y nada más! Escudriñando con atención estas tinieblas, durante mucho tiempo quede lleno de asombro, de terror, de duda, soñando con lo de ningún mortal se ha atrevido a soñar; pero el silencio no fue turbado y la movilidad no dio ningún signo; lo único que pudo escucharse fue un nombre murmurado: «!Leonora!» Era yo el que lo murmuraba y, a su vez, el eco repitió este nombre: «!Leonora!» Eso y nada más. Vuelvo a mi habitación y sintiendo toda mi alma abrasada, no tarde nuevamente en oír de nuevo un golpe, un poco más fuerte que el primero « Seguramente- me dije- hay algo en las persianas de la ventana; veamos qué es y exploremos este misterio: es el viento, y nada más» Entonces empuje la persiana y, con un tumultuoso batir de alas, entró majestuoso un cuervo digno de las pasadas épocas. El animal no efectuó la menor reverencia, no se paró, no vaciló un minuto; pero con el aire de un Lord o una Lady, se colocó por encima de la puerta de mi habitación; posándose sobre un busto de Palas, precisamente encima de la puerta de mi alcoba; se posó, se instaló y nada más. Entonces este pájaro de ébano, por la gravedad de su continente, y por la severidad de su fisonomía, indujo a mi triste imaginación a sonreír; «Aunque tu cabeza- le dije- no tenga plumero, ni cimera, seguramente no eres un cobarde, lúgubre y viejo cuervo, viajero de las riveras de la noche ¡Dime cuál es tu nombre señorial en las riberas de la Noche Plutónica!» El cuervo exclamó: «!Nunca más!» Quedé asombrado, que ave tan poco amable entendiera tan fácilmente mi lenguaje, aunque su respuesta no tuviese gran sentido ni me fuera de gran ayuda, porque debemos convenir en que nunca fue dado un hombre ver a un ave por encima de la puerta de su habitación, un ave o un animal sobre una estatua colocada a la puerta de la alcoba, y llamándose ¡Nunca más! Pero el cuervo solitariamente posado sobre el plácido busto, no pronunciaba más que esas palabras, como si en ellas difundiese su alma entera. No pronunciaba nada más, no movía una pluma, hasta que comencé a murmurar débilmente: «Otros amigos ya han volado lejos de mí; hacia la mañana, también él me abandonará como mis antiguas esperanzas» El pájaro dijo entonces: «!Nunca más!» Estremeciéndome al rumor de esta respuesta lanzada con tanta oportunidad, exclamé: « Sin duda lo que ha dicho constituye todo su saber, que aprendió en casa de algún infortunado, a quien la fatalidad ha perseguido ardientemente, sin darle respiro, hasta que sus canciones no tuviesen más que un solo estribillo, hasta que el de Profundis de su esperanza hubiese adoptado este melancólico estribillo: ¡Nunca, nunca, nunca más!» Pero como el cuervo indujera mi alma triste a sonreír de nuevo, acerque un asiento de mullidos cojines frente al ave, el busto y la puerta; entonces, arrellanándome sobre el terciopelo, quise encadenar las ideas buscando lo que auguraba el pájaro de los antiguos tiempos, lo que este triste, feo, siniestro, flaco y agorero pájaro de los antiguos tiempos quería hacerme comprender al repetir sus ¡Nunca más! De esta manera, soñando, haciendo conjeturas, pero sin dirigir una nueva silaba al pájaro, cuyos ardientes ojos me quemaban ahora hasta el fondo del corazón, trataba de adivinar eso y más todavía, mientras mi cabeza reposaba sobre el terciopelo violeta que su cabeza, la de ella, no oprimirá ya, ¡Ay, nunca más! Entonces me pareció que el aire se espesaba, perfumado por invisible incensario balanceado por serafines, cuyos pasos rozaban la alfombra de la habitación «!Infortunado! –exclamé- Tú Dios te ha enviado por sus ángeles una tregua y un respiro, para que olvides tus tristes recuerdos de Leonora, Bebe !Oh! bebe esa deliciosa bebida para que olvides tus tristes recuerdos de Leonora. ¡Bebe y olvida a la Leonora perdida! » Y el cuervo dijo: «!Nunca más!» «!Profeta! – Dije- ¡Ser de desdicha! ¡Pájaro o demonio, pero al fin profeta! Que hayas sido enviado por el tentador, o que la tempestad te haya hecho simplemente caer, naufragar, pero aun intrépido, sobre esta tierra desierta, en esta habitación que ha sido visitada por el horror, dime, e lo suplico ¿Existe un bálsamo para mi terrible dolor? ¿Existe el bálsamo de Judea? ¡Dí, di te lo suplico!» Y el cuervo dijo: «!Nunca más!» «!Profeta! – Dije- ¡Ser de desdicha! ¡Pájaro o demonio, pero al fin profeta! Por el cielo que se extiende por nuestras cabezas, por ese Dios que ambos adoramos, di a esta alma llena de dolor si en el lejano paraíso podrá abrazar a una santa joven, a quien los ángeles llaman Leonora. Abrazar a una preciosa y radiante joven a quien los ángeles llaman Leonora» El cuervo dijo: «!Nunca más!» «!Que esta palabra sea la señal de nuestra separación pájaro o demonio! –Grité irguiéndome- Vuelve a la tempestad, a las riveras de la noche plutónica; no dejes una sola pluma negra como recuerdo de la falsedad que tu alma ha proferido. Deja mi soledad inviolada. Abandona ese busto colocado encima de la puerta, retira tu pico de mi corazón y precipita tu espectro lejos de mi puerta» El cuervo dijo: «!Nunca más!» Y el cuervo, inmutable, continúa instalado allí, sobre el pálido busto de Palas, precisamente encima de la puerta de mi habitación, y sus ojos se parecen a los ojos de un demonio que sueña; y la luz de la lámpara, cayendo sobre él, proyecta su sombra en el suelo; y mi alma, fuera del circulo de esta sombra que yace flotante sobre el suelo, no podrá volver a elevarse. !Nunca más!" _

Ella termino de leer pero en vez de sonreír, su semblante se mostró un poco triste. El lobo gris se puso de pie y mientras movía la cola resoplaba.

—¡Ah! Ari, lo siento, es que siento pena por lo acontecido, me considero parte de esta historia, digo, algunas cosas como en el caso del hombre que se lamenta en su soledad, yo siempre lo hago, trato de seguir adelante, mostrando valor en ello, pero termino con mi mente divagando en el mañana, en ese donde un principe azul de los cuentos vendrá a mi puerta...No creas que lo pienso en broma; solo que me he dado cuenta que yo necesito a alguien a mi lado, que en las buenas y en las malas me diga que todo estará bien.

Ella volvio a caer en sus pensamientos, realmente no era por mero capricho pero, desde hace tiempo se hacia a la idea que necesitaba a alguien a su lado, no por competir de quien tenia mas chicos en su lista, sino por que su mismo corazón le recriminaba la falta de atención. Ella se dio unas palmadas en el rostro y miró a sus amigos, prometiendo que para pasado mañana terminarian la historia, luego colocó otra pieza mientras miraban el atardecer juntos. _**Nuvole Bianche**_pieza especial del compositor _**Ludovico Einaudi**_. Comenzó a sonar mientras ella miraba el horizonte meditando el poema antes leido, los lobos se susurraban entre si.

—Ya la escuchaste, de mañana no debe pasar la oportunidad de encontrate con ella, incluso siendo como tú, ella sabe que la soledad no es muy buena y se que en verdad te aprecia.

—¡Lo sé, pero no dejo de estar nervioso!

—¡Ari, Laila, vengan a ver los ultimos rayos del sol antes que desaparescan!

Ellos se acercaron a ella para comtemplar los distintos matices. Después ella los acarició para despedirse, ellos la acompañaban a mitad de camino para sacarla segura del bosque, luego ellos corrían rápidamente a la madriguera a revolcarse para quitarse el olor y luego de correr mucho, a conseguir alguna botana para volver mientras regresaban los miembros de la manada. Cada quien se iba por su lado, el volvía a su estado estoico e imperturbable en un montículo de piedras y el otro a jugar con sus demás camaradas como si nada hubiese sucedido.

—Hola Grey ¿Qué haremos hoy? Ya que tienes tiempo que no juegas.

—¡Hahaha! Hmn…Muy pronto vamos a cazar juntos, después de comer correremos hasta la cima de la montaña ¿Les parece? Un ejercicio después de ingerir alimentos es más sano.

—Si está bien.

Asintieron todos los jóvenes lobeznos de la manada. Pues sí, digamos que ya Grey era un lobo experimentado, sin embargo jugar con los más jóvenes era su hobbie, y si quería seguir ayudando a su amigo, tenía que seguir fingiendo que no pasaba nada, sin embargo nada sale bien, uno de los pequeños le jaló el collar que se confundía en su pelaje.

—Grey ¿Qué es eso que tienes en el cuello? Es muy bonito pero huele a humano.

—No toques, s-si me lo encontré por allí y me gustó por eso lo deje para mí.

Colocó una cara de hacerse el importante tratando de no parecer nervioso, los demás lobos empezaron a retozar con el hasta que llegó la hora de la caza y el gran lobo blanco salió a relucir.

—Bien es hora de cazar, es el turno de mi hijo Silver para comandar la cacería de esta noche.

El lobo gris miró con indiferencia a su padre, lo pasó de largo, nadie emitía algún sonido, cuando el pasaba su mera presencia hacia sucumbir a cualquiera. Una vez ubicado al frente olfateo una presa grande y de inmediato aulló para dar inicio a la carrera por su premio. El lobo blanco miró a su hijo y observó el collar en su cuello, era extraño, el nunca había sentido atracción por cosas de los humanos, sin embargo él se veía más tranquilo desde la última vez que pelearon, no quería arruinarla poca paz que existía entre ellos, pero su hijo no debía de olvidar las reglas, pruebas sobraban de que aquel que rompa las reglas recibiría como castigo la muerte. De allí el siguió al lobo guía para comer su presa y volver a descansar. En cambio el lobo gris pensaba con sumo cuidado todos sus movimientos, su padre le pisaba los pasos y estaba falto de tiempo, mañana haría su movimiento, trataría de acelerar un poco las cosas, ya que su verdadero objetivo era huir de ese lugar junto a ella, no volvería a pasar el dolor de perder a un ser querido, nunca más.

_0_

La mañana fue una soleada llena de vida, ya que el poblado andaba alborotado por un festival anual el cual duraba varios días, en eso la ciudad armaba un gran alboroto, la tienda de antigüedades estaba repleta de gente comprando presentes para sus familiares y amigos que llegaban de visita de otras ciudades adyacentes a esa.

—Elizabeth por favor ayúdame aquí mientras hago esta entrega rápidamente.

—Si señor Baner, vaya con cuidado.

—Gracias, lo tendré.

Ella volvía a atender a los clientes cuando la puerta del establecimiento fue abierta por dos jóvenes, uno tenía el cabello negro y ojos verdes, su piel era tan blanca que por un momento pensó que tal vez estaría un poco anémico, luego posó la mirada en el otro chico, su cabellera color castaña; tenía mechones plateados y sus ojos color ámbar. No pudo evitarlo cuando sus miradas se encontraron, algo golpeó su pecho, su corazón se aceleró y sintió su cara arder, lo cual la obligó a desviarla para terminar de atender a los clientes que estaban en el mostrador haciendo fila para pagar sus compras. Los chicos se movieron a recorrer la tienda. Cuando se hubo vaciado ellos tenían un objeto cada uno y fueron a pagar, ella terminaba de subir nueva mercancía a la estantería cuando uno de ellos habló causando que resbalara de la escalera, sabía lo que vendría, un duro golpe y tal vez mucho tiempo sin visitar a sus amigos lobunos, sin embargo ese golpe nunca llegó, mas unos fuertes brazos la sostenían.

—¡Ah!

—¡Té tengo tranquila!

Ella sintió una calidez única, jamás en su vida se había sentido así, cuando abrió sus ojos, los ámbar le miraban muy preocupados, sin embargo había algo familiar en ellos _esa mirada_.

—¿Te encuentras bien? ¿No te lastimaste?

—¡Y-Yo…! ¡E-Estoy bien…! ¡Gracias por...! ¡Rescatarme!

Nuevamente se sintió perdida en la mirada del chico, el otro tampoco podia apartarla, simplemente el cargandola a ella el tiempo se detuvo alli, dentro de ambos solo rogaban por que ese pequeño instante no terminara, hasta que el peli negro aclaró su garganta sacándolos de su ensoñación.

—¡Ah! l-lo siento, disculpe ¿P-Puedes bajarme?

Preguntó con un gran sonrojo, el con sumo cuidado la colocó de pie. Ambos la miraron y el para romper el silencio incomodo que se había formado comenzó dando el primer paso.

—Hola soy Lian Foster, el es mi amigo Grey Sullivan...Queremos llevar estas cosas.

—¡E-Es un placer, soy Elizabeth Watson y claro ya les empaco sus cosas...! ¡E-Espera! ¿Tú eres Lian Foster? Yo...

—¿Si?

Preguntó el chico interesado, ella movio sus manos con nerviosismo, nunca se habia sentido asi con un chico, bueno, mejor dicho con ese chico, volvió a levantar la mirada y soltó la tan intrigante pregunta ya que debia saber como su amigo habia dado con ese disco compacto.

—¿Has perdido algo últimamente? Digo, alguna compra.

—Hmmm...No, reciente compré un disco compacto, pero no lo he perdido, era un obsequio.

Dijo mientras sonreía, causando nuevamente un sonrojo en ella.

—¡A-Ah entiendo disculpa mi atrevimiento, son 30$ y gracias por su compra!

—No te preocupes.

Ellos pagaron y se despidieron de ella. Una vez fuera del local y a más de tres cuadras casi grita de la emoción.

—¡Glen! ¿Lo viste? ¡Pensé que ese tipo de situaciones se veian solo en las historias de los libros y el cine, pero tú lo viste, ella iba a caer sin embargo yo la atrapé, su corazón, su mirada, solo era para mí!

Lo ultimo lo soltó casi sin aliento, el otro volteo los ojos, bien era la primera vez de los dos, aún así su amigo se comportaba como idiota.

—No voy a negarlo, eso fue de pelicula, nunca pense tal oportunidad, ahora debes regresar mañana, comprar otra tonteria y hablar un poco mas con ella...Tú sabes que estamos contra reloj, él empieza a sospechar, lo noto en su mirar Silver.

Despues de estar riendo como idiota, el oji ambar miro serio a su amigo asintiendo a o dicho.

—Él no es idiota, sabe que oculto algo y si no me muevo rápido e inteligentemente me sorprenderá con la guardia baja...Grey vamos a trabajar, tenemos que reunir más dinero para huir de aquí cuando sea necesario.

El otro asintió y siguieron caminando para otro trabajo de medio tiempo. Por otro lado, la chica no podia calmarse, estaba demasiado impactada de como todo habia ocurrido tan rapidamente.

—Parezco una idiota poniéndome nerviosa con un chico, pero él...Su mirada, se que la he visto antes y de paso ¿El regaló el disco compacto? Entonces ¿El conoce a Ari? No, no lo creo, son sólo suposiciones mías, el tal vez se lo dio a una linda chica y yo estoy haciéndome falsas esperanzas... ¿P-Pero que me pasa?

Se alboroto el cabello para calmarse y mirar por donde se habían marchado. Bien, al parecer tenian cara de volver a la tienda y ella se aseguraria de preguntarle mas acerca de esa compra. No estaba segura y debía averiguar cómo su amigo obtuvo ese disco.

—¡Señorita quiero este retrato!

—¡S-Si claro!

De esa forma se dispuso a terminar de atender los clientes, al dia siguiente veria a su amigo y trataria de seguirlo, ya no podia darse el lujo de conformarse sin hacer nada, trataria de dar con la verdad, tambien de comentarle al respecto, su corazón casi se le sale cuando vio a aquel chico y habia prometido que ello era propiedad del lobo. La noche llego rápidamente, la manada estaban reunida, el lobo negro y el gris decidieron quitarse los collares y ocultarlos para no levantar sospechas, pero el líder se acercó al amigo de su hijo, tenia que averiguar que tramaba.

—Grey ¿podemos hablar un momento?

—Gran Ornlu, claro.

—Veo que tu relación con mi hijo ha mejorado considerablemente.

—¿Ah? ¡S-Si, si, hablamos un poco al respecto y pues respetando su espacio todo ha vuelta a la normalidad!

El lobo trataba de mantener la calma, pero el aura del líder era tan parecida a la de su amigo, tan imponente, sentía que seria aplastado en cualquier momento. El otro notó el nerviosismo, entonces no estaba equivocado, si se traían algo entre manos, el lobo se agacho para susurrarle algo antes de que llegara su hijo el cual se acercaba rápidamente.

—Sé que mi hijo y tú están ocultando algo, espero sean muy astutos por que si descubro algo que rompa las reglas, olvidare que el es mi sangre, que tu perteneces al clan y los asesinare a ambos ¿Entiendes?

—¡S-Si señor!

—¿Sucede algo Grey? ¿Padre?

El lobo gris miraba a su compañero, mientras que el otro estaba con un aura calmada e indiferentemente le contesto.

—No, nada, solo me alegro que consideraras tratar mejor a Grey.

Con eso el líder se marcho, el otro se acostó totalmente exhausto.

—¿Que sucedió Grey? ¿Qué te dijo mi padre?

—Silver…Sólo date prisa, si es posible dile la verdad y sácala de aquí, yo puedo cubrirte mientras escapan, el va a matarte, lo sé.

El lobo gris se quedo mirando mientras el líder salía del grupo de la manada para adentrarse al bosque, se hizo a un lado de su amigo.

—Tranquilo Grey, todos saldremos de aquí, nos iremos lejos y seremos muy felices, es la decisión que tomé y si el pago es matar a mi padre, lo haré.

—Silver…

—Descansa Grey, vigilare de que nadie se acerque para que recuperes tus fuerzas, necesitamos todo el dinero posible ¿Recuerdas? Por cierto ¿Dónde escondiste el azabache?

—En el bosque, es un lugar poco frecuentado por los demás ¿Y tu Cuarzo?

—El mío no es necesario ocultarlo, siempre uso cosas de los humanos y esta no es la excepción, bien ahora duerme.

El otro se durmió, en verdad tantos sucesos lo habia dejado sin fuerzas. Por otro lado, el lobo gris pensaba en muchas cosas, eso incluia la muerte de su madre y las ganas que tenia de cegar la vida del asesino, no sabia como habia aceptado tal atrocidad, sin embargo estaba un poco nervioso, la seguridad de su amada Elizabeth, lo era todo. _Elizabeth_; era la primera vez que lo escuchaba desde que la conoció, aún recordaba los latidos de su corazón, su nerviosa mirada y el lindo tinte en sus mejillas, si que se veia adorable. El se encargaria de hacerla feliz, no habia vuelta atras, todo por ella, era su luz; no permitiria que nadie la apagara. En casa de la chica, solo se podia escuchar una y otra vez la canción que su amigo le habia dedicado, y lo mas extraño es que no dejaba de pensar en el joven salvador, ese joven de ojos ambar, esos ojos que eran nuevos pero al mismo tiempo tan familiares _¿Quien era ese joven?_ En todo el tiempo que tenia viviendo en esa parte de la ciudad, nunca lo habia visto.

—¿Quién eres Lian Foster? ¿Porque siento que te conozco? ¿Porque no dejo de pensar en ti? Por tu culpa me estoy convirtiendo en una traicionera.

Se sentó en su cama y se tapo el rostro con sus manos, su amigo Ari era el único que habia estado a su lado todo ese tiempo, cuando la soledad era su fiel compañera. Entregó su corazón, ahora el sentimiento de culpa la atacaba a cada instante, solo rogaba que el sueño llegara, no, mas bien que el mañana llegara para hablar con el, tenia que decirle lo que sentia, tal vez asi se sentiria menos culpable.

**Continuará…**

**N/A:** Hola de nuevo, bien con el siguiente capitulo termino esta corta historia, aun no hay reviews sin embargo agradezco todas las visitas o vistas que le hacen a la historia (hace reverencia) Bien, para el siguiente me odiaran pero ese será el final. Nos veremos en el próximo capítulo.


End file.
